Three-dimensional (3D) motion pictures become more and more popular with the result that a rapidly increasing number of 3D content is available for users. However, in order to view 3D motion pictures, appropriate equipment is necessary. Typically, such equipment comprises a 3D TV set and so-called shutter glasses receiving their control signals from the TV set.
In the meantime there is also equipment available which allows to view 3D motion pictures with standard 2D TV sets. For example, the product “Virtual FX 3D Converter” by the company razor 3D is such an equipment. It is delivered with 3D shutter glasses, wherein the driving signals necessary for controlling the shutter glasses are generated and transmitted by the virtual FX 3D converter.
Although this 3D converter box is a practical approach to present 3D content with a standard 2D TV set, the quality of the displayed 3D content is not optimal and strongly depends on the used 2D TV set. In particular, the user perceives the pictures with blurring.